Strange Discoveries & Secret Thoughts
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Follow up about Leia's bloodline.


_**Chapter 3 : Strange Discoveries & Thoughts**_

_**Notes: Nothin is owned by me**_

So as or since the father-daughter relationship deteriorated, Palpatine got kept outta the loop all the way, by _**Darth**_ for the matter of or on the matter of his daughters' affairs. As Vader wallowed in self-pity, because he "could never get home"... so yeah... hes "facing the end alone" a well.

On Leia's handside or hand, shes kept him into the dark or silent too about her newfound discoveries about Padmé Naberries' whereabouts. She wouldn't tell him just about nao, would leave him hangin there for great justice or for her Mum's sake!

But then again, she'd rather tell him laters about it, because shes truly pityin him or sympathizin with him on his matters, getting stringed to his master's. "Poor him" shes thought... "Really... twas a pain in the ass for him to be as thus or so..."

So then shes met up again alon with her father **(Darth)**. & though hes turned or kept away from her, he'd still think about her all night & day. Being or gotten tortured by _**Palpatine**_, his evil master, dark-choked at least indeed or course. Darth thought to himself, Palpatine hit across to him as weird: hes gotten him a breakfast & a lunch, & then punished him about a tiny mistake or mishap or blunder. Hes dyin to know more about Padmé Naberries too... was kinda fappin in time to this thought, something that he hath done a long time ago.

Then, Leia thought to contact him again or once again:

"Hello or oi father, how ya been or whats up with ya?" cordially so or thus.

Vader was surprised about it or her voice tone... & wondered about her sudden change of behaviour/mood. Shes seemed or looked like she was floatin on cloud 9. Really, wut the hell's wron or the matter with her out of the blue?

"Well, I thought about it, maybe or perhaps we could or should meet up or lookin forward to, at least, plus I had a change in mind or heart about it."

"Okay then", replied he... or responded he... she was usually havin a shoutin match with him too or as well.

"We could perhaps meet up at or in a remote café? So ya master doth not know about it..." More surprised hes grown to her behaviour, & then hes acquiesced or ascented to her proprosal.

"Yep, good or bright idea Leia, dearest... or darling where to then? & When to? Ya decide".

"Well, I thought to get or go somewhere really remote, on an Island or something alon these lines or similar to it."

"All right then, mine daughter, mine flesh or blood, I shalt meet up with ya, lookin forward to it too". Hes hung up on her or she. Hes anticipatin it or waitin on it too.

Hes getting real excited about her daughter's call, & about what she gotta say about it... what was wrong with her at all? Whats the matter again alon with her? Shes weirdin him out too, but in a good way, sorta...

So then they've met up alon... & got on at or to the café & sippin coffee. Well, he couldn't nor shouldn't because he had some coughin problems or troubles... so yeah, hes watched over her or guided over her orderin, which Leia didn't like in fact. But they've gotten alon quite well, sippin & eatin, well Leia did the eatin on her side or part. Hes all the way, waitin for her to tell him more, to commence.

"Well, Vader or dad or whateva... I'd have some good news for ya: the thing is: Padmé, shes alive & breathin. I'd bet ya surprised about it or took ya by surprise."

"Indeed, indeed or course... where is she lying then? Holdin?" Hes pursued on or continued on.

"That I truly didn't know about it... at all or i'm sittin on the fence or leanin against it.. ya'd have to find out for yaself here or there.. I'm sorry to say really." Lei twas really bein honest & serious here, not shittin or, nor kiddin him into the least.

He: "Thats okay, understandable... really fine & dandy with me..." but hes had the feelin that shes hiding it behind his back & takin the mickey outta him too or poking fun at him... or for her mother's sake. Hes guessed it out or figured it too, behind his mind/heart too. But then again, hed found it out later on by himself. For nao, hed let it rest or give it a reast or simmer it down. Palpatine would sure ask about it or inquire him about it later on too or as well. "Poor himself"... hes thought...

Palpatine was laughin at her with derision too at his back too, poking fun at him & takin the mickey outta him. "Where in the world did he get a daughter? Impossible!"... Plus, he was well aware of his meetin up with his daughter. Darth thought hes could not let him know, well, thats wrong eh? For nao, hed let him slide or pass by so yeah, but later on, hes going to force choke him as planned out.

Vader twas about to involve _**Obi-Wan into it & the Lars**_, but still, he didn't want not wish to endanger them or, nor to threaten them up... so hes kept to himself or silent as well. He didn't know that also, hes had a son with Padmé. This fact was quite hiddin from him too or from the back of his mind. So in the end, he'd face it all alone & in sadness too or as well or in fact. Hes knew also, or got wind of the fact that Palpatine could be a pedophile, a creeper,a sex offender as well. So better be careful with him or better off warnin Leia about it.

How twas it? Comments? Leave a review please!


End file.
